Proto-Gekka (Colorless Memories)
Encrypted Text Message from Unknown Location "Greetings Rakshata, I received your call on the progress of the Knightmare Frames that you and your team have been working on for sometime. Along with the problems you have been having of finding pilots for them to pilot them. While Peace Mark does have capable personal in the ranks that could handle your Frames. We personally feel that we would both benefit if you tested out and got battle data from outside of our field of operation and the spear beardy embezzles in (as we both know what he and those other wankers will use it for). '' ''Thus not only showing the more pessimistic people that surround us the capability of the not just the Gekka Pre-Production Test type (seriously shorten the name it's an eyeful), but also the Guren's vast abilities as well to full effect. '' ''I have spoken to Ganesha, Bald Rat and Bunny already, we have agreed that Japan would be the perfect testing grounds for the current Gekka's that have been manufactured in India, with Clovis's death and the appointment of Cornelia to the position of Viceroy. The Japanese need the tech to match Britannia more than ever, plus one of my agents have confirmed that your old friend's Earl of Pudding and the eye pleasing Cécile Croomy have just finished their own Seventh Generation Prototype. The footage I have from Shinjuku showcases the danger it poses greatly, whoever was piloting it has the makings of an ace. The Burai's aren't up to the job and we all know it. If this is acceptable for you and your team, contact me via our usual channel and we can arrange for Bunny to bring you and your team over to the Land of the Raising sun pronto. '' ''Cheers Rakshata N.A '' ''Chief of Intelligence and Operations for Peace Mark p.s Guess all those years at Colchester paid off eh ;) Proto-Gekka Details Type-03f Proto Gekka is a 7th Generation Knightmare Frame manufactured by the Militarized Zone of India and given to the Black Knights to use. The only pilot to use this knightmare was the mysterious amnesiac, Rai. Designs and Specifications Performance wise the Proto-Gekka is no different from the other five of its brother and sister Gekka units. However, it has a peaky output tendency much like its cousin, the Guren Mk-II, which turns it into a machine that most pilots find hard to handle. Its left arm is equipped with an early model of the Guren's Radiation Wave unit. Because it is a simplified version build with spare parts, both power output and energy efficiency are below the Guren's, but it is still capable of destroying ordinary Knightmares with a single burst. Some time before the Black Rebellion its left arm was upgraded to the same Raditation Wave unit the Guren Mk-II, albeit colored red instead of silver. Aside from the Radiation Wave arm, the only real difference between the prototype model and the finalized Gekka is its distinctive dark-blue color scheme. Operational History After the Battle of Narita showing the success of the Guren Mk-II, the Kyoto House commissions a mass production version, which would eventually become the Gekka. Before the production model went underway however, genius engineer Rakshata Chowla constructs a prototype version in order to test the viability of the design. After the Proto-Gekka frame is built, it is handed over to the Black Knights through Kaguya Sumeragi's request, with Zero ultimately giving the knightmare to his mysterious, unofficial right hand man, Rai, who would use the knightmare in every operation he participated from there on. Battles it has participated in include stopping a small Britannian force in the Saitama Ghettos, with the Proto-Gekka defeating almost half of the Sutherlands there by itself. It has also guarded the escape route at the Battle at the Port while Zero and the Black Knights pursued Cornelia and her Royal Guards and guarding the Gefjun Distruber at Shikine Island. Armaments (Proto-Gekka) *x1 Slash Harken *x1 Left Arm-inbuilt Radiation Wave unit *x1 Revolving-Blade Sword *x1 RIght arm-inbuilt Handgun Armaments (Proposed-Gekka) *x1 Slash Harken *x2 Revolving Blade Swords *x1 Right arm-inbuilt Handgun System Features *Cockpit Ejection System *Landspinner Propulsion System *Back-inbuilt Chaffsmoke Dispensing System *Prototype Air Wing Glide System (Future Gekka only) Encrypted Email Message sent by text from India "Still keeping up the codenames, encrypted Texts and secret satellite calls after so many years, heh... honesty you crafty old Snake, your paranoia exceeds even the most paranoid of conspiracy theorists. But then again you aren't too far behind there either are you? You better be sure my children come out of this or I will personally crave off whatever flesh you have left on that face of yours and feed it to your pet snake. That goes for whoever pilots any of my Children, I want valuable data. So does the old geezer if any of your grand plans are to come to fruition. If we are satisfied with what we receive, we may decide to commit more to both Peace Mark and resistance activity in Japan. Especially If Zero is half the man he proclaims himself to be. ...You better or else. '' ''Very well arrange the details with Bunny and we shall touch base in Saki within the week. '' ''You guarantee that there is an Ace pilot awaiting in Japan for my children? ...I'll believe that when I see it. '' ''Good Day N.A. '' ''Rakshata ChawlaCategory:Knightmare Frames Category:Knightmare Frames Colorless Memories Category:Knightmares Category:Colorless Memories